


Jack, my love

by wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015





	Jack, my love

Я буду писать об обочинах,  
Обочинах жизни,  
Тех, на которых мы горели и будем гореть,  
Здесь, в Бодлере, без Джека,  
Без его жажды приключений и любви  
Мы останемся умирать.

Скажи, Джек, ты бы мог подумать,  
Что твоя смерть – не конец мира?  
Что конец будет позже?  
Что мы все погибнем  
Или будем спасаться, где можем,  
От жутких тварей,  
Джек, ты мог бы такое подумать?

Ты и знать не знал,  
Что однажды придет это –  
То, что все называют концом  
Света, а я – началом,  
То, что нас изменило – мужчин, женщин,  
Всех, кто выжил тогда и сейчас выживает,  
Называя себя странным словом «люди».

Джек, любовь моя, если б ты мог это видеть:  
Этот мир, зараженный вирусом страха,  
Поменявший все ценности в одночасье,  
Признающий подвигом – бегство,  
Если бы ты мог его видеть.

Ты любил бы его, это мир, я знаю,  
Ты бы сел в машину, уехал к морю  
Или просто куда-нибудь,  
Ты бы помнил, как все было до этого,  
Но не думал о прошлом слишком часто,  
Ты бы просто ехал, не убегая.

Помнишь Питера? Билл застрелил его  
В прошлый четверг или, может, вторник  
(Дни недели – условность),  
Он по-прежнему метко стреляет,  
Этот Билл, да и думает меньше,  
В этом с ним не сравниться.

Знаешь, Джек, у меня, кроме Билла  
Здесь никого не осталось,  
Да и он обещал уехать, как только сможет,  
Он все рвется на юг, постигать ценность  
Жизни, движения и еще чего-то,  
Я останусь тут, постигать Смысл.

Только кажется мне, что не будет толка  
Ни от чего уже – слишком поздно,  
Нам не выжить, Джек, в этом новом мире,  
Ты бы смог, любовь моя, спи спокойно.


End file.
